Delusional
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Leon works hard, too hard in someone's opinion. Soft Ariana and Leon fluff, just a cute read. Review, it will make my day! .


A/N : I did this one in a hour and a half so could be some grammar errors...oh and none of this info about his music is really true considering Metro hearts comes out August 1st and so this is happening in the future which i can't predict...or can I? *evil laugh*

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leon drank another sip of his fifth thing of coffee in the last 2 hours, and blinked to stay awake. By this point the caffenine wasn't helping, and he could hardly focus on what he was doing in the first place. He pressed a button, and he heard his voice along with one of his close friends' radiate throughout the studio, but instead of making edits like he was supposed to all he could do is lay his head on the desk. Just a tiny rest, he assured himself as his phone beeped, notifying him that he had a new tweet. He groaned and picked it up, reading over the words carefully since even his vision was weakening.

ATLeonThomas3, Come on Leon, It's your Birthday! Come over to my place. I miss you!

Leon sighed, he had been getting lots of tweets like that from his friends telling him to stop working so hard because of course they all knew where he was, because well, he was _always_ eithier there, or at the set.

ATArianaGrande, Can't I only have four more days, remember? And a lot more work to do...

Four more days to finish both bonus tracks for Metro Hearts. The fans were expecting and waiting for it, so he _couldnt _let them down..He already felt lik a fail giving them the main thing a month late but things were just so hectic..He did love his job, but it wasn't a piece of cake eithier..

Man did he really want some cake...

Almost immediately Ariana tweeted back

Pwease? You work WAY too hard and I wanna cuddle ATLeonthomas3. Pwease, pwease, pwease?

Groaning once again Leon mentally hit himself. He didnt wanna say no. God KNOWS that. Who wouldn't want to cuddle with her? He was sure even the straighest girl on the planet would take that offer, but was his wants more important then his fans? _Nope_.

ATArianaGrande, Idk..

He stopped the playback of his song and tried to estimate the progress he made that day. It was decent but maybe another twenty minutes..

ATLeonthomas Well, I do! Ima getchu!

Her threat didnt worry him much, he was pretty far away she'd probably get distracted by one of her brothers crazy antics or some reality show on Tv. He stood up, did a few streches and tried desperately to get back to work and FOCUS.

A few minutes later, he was snoring, laying against his recording machine..

Ariana sneaked in about an hour and a half later and smiled a bit. "Awww" She said to herself. He did look pretty adorable. She was halfway tempted to pull up a chair and fall asleep next to him..but that would be weird, yeah? She had went through a long day herself however, visiting children at her favorite hospital. They were fun, but boy can 5 kids wear you out like nobodys business!

"Leon.." She whispered. "Leeeeeeeeon" She got closer and tapped his shoulder. No response, he was basically out like a light.

"Leon!" She yelled a bit and he jumped and nearly killed her swinging his arm in reaction she dodged with a shriek.

"Ari? Oh, sorry." Leon apologized, rubbing his corneas of the sand that had already made their home there.

"Oh my god!" Ariana shrilled. "Your eyes are so red! They look demonic..are you okay Leon?"

"I'm fine, no biggie" He tried to eliminate her concerns. "Just a day at the studio"

"Well I never get THIS way, after going to the studio, I mean jesus!" Ariana touched his face.

"Well maybe you don't work hard enough" Leon retorted and she quickly drew back, a bit confused and shocked.

"I..." Leon Stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean that..I don't know why I said it.."

Ariana understood then and rubbed his back. "I know, you're just tired. Come on, let's get you home."

"But.." Leon protested.

"Now" She interupted him. He sighed and let her take his hand. He grabbed his stuff with the other and was guided away from the studio. He cut the lights off as he left, doors swinging shut behind them.

"Wait, Ari..where's you car?" Leon asked when they got to the parking lot.

"I walked from the hospital and my mom took my car home. Always good to get som exercise in" She answered. "Gimme your keys" She added.

"Hey, i'm sleepy not drunk" He began digging in his pocket.

"Yeah but the way you're looking I think you driving could still have the same effects and i'm NOT trying to die tonight..or any night for that matter" Ariana gently took the keys and popped the lock climbing into the car. Leon went to shotgun and relaxed into the soft leather seats..he always thought that the farm with cow hide that soft should be rewarded immensely.

Ariana turned on the radio to a smooth R & B station before starting the car up and heading to the Thomas residence. Sounds of Jill scott filled the car and Leon closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in what would be a few weeks. Ariana grinned..he always looked so peaceful when he rested. It would be easy to watch him for hours like that..but being that she was in control of the wheel and their safety that would NOT be smart.

The car drive was calm and quiet the only noise from the songs that played like "So gone" and "See you next lifetime" One of Ariana's favorites by Erykah Badu. By the time she pulled up to his House, Leon had been in a deep slumber.

She didn't want to wake him up again, but she did know he had slept in his car quite a few times, and she didnt want to let him do it anymore. Shaking him a bit, and turning off the electronics in the vechile, she got out of the car and opened his door. He was perplexed, eyes semi-open. "Leon" She said gently. "Time to walk, get up, I'll help" He obliged even though his brain was literally half-functioning, Ariana aided him almost as if he broke a foot instead of him just being in the completly drowsy state of being he was in. His house key was on the chain and she took a second to figure out which one opened the front door, but she finally got it and stepped into the house, locking it behind her. "Here comes the stairs" She announced. Leon wasn't too excited about it, trudging up them slowly, They finally made it to his room and he got under the covers immediately since it was kinda cool and he couldnt WAIT to get some complete shut eye.

"I'm going to take a shower" Ariana announced, knowing she didnt really need any permission. "Mnnnth" Leon replied, turning over. She snickered a bit, looked in his first drawer to get a nice oversized sweater, and headed towards his bathroom ready for the heat of hot water touching her skin..

Of course nothing compared to the warmth of his clothing and she hugged the cloth close to her after getting out and skittered across the cool tiles of the loo, to the freezing oak wood, to the bed where she found the sheets and drowned herself in them rapidly, when the chills left her, she scooted closer and nuzzled her head into Leon's chest and clapped off the lights, smiling when she felt him groggily put his arms around her waist "You are a good girl, friend, person..yeah.." He mumbled quickly and probably unconciously his words almost incoherent. Of course to her, it sounded like girfriend person and her heart skipped a beat. When did they decide _that?_ She thought. It didn't bother her however, and after awhile she basically passed it off as him being delusional from exhaustion and snuggled against him even more.

If only he wasnt..the back of her brain sighed. If only he meant it..

She fought those emotions off and shook her head a bit. Leon and her were just friends..right? So these feelings were wildy innapropriate. Whatever, maybe she had some weird side effects due to tiredness as well, she figured...yup, that had to be it.

"Goodnight Leon" She spoke softly, kissing his cheek. "And sweet dreams.."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N : Just a little thing I came up with, I'm willing to continue it if people want but I do fear i'll screw it up. Evs. Review and tell me how much you loved it..because you did love it..right? RIGHT? No, i'm joking, i know you hated it. Permission to sue me now for your distress. o.e


End file.
